Midcard Mafia
Midcard Mafia 'is a freelance stable consisting of members Tyler King, Chris Corre, Nate Farron , and Gage Grayson. The group was formed when Tyler King and Chris Corre formed a tag team called Too Cool in NO-CW on November 3, 2012. On December 21, 2012, Nate Farron joined the group and it became known as the Midcard Mafia. On August 21, 2013, Gage Grayson was recruited into the group. Tyler King is "The Don" of the group, Chris Corre is "The Capo" of the group, Nate Farron is "The Enforcer" of the group, and Gage Grayson is "The Made Man" of the group. The group techincally branched from the tag team known as Too Cool (King and Corre). The name Midcard Mafia was originated by and is a parody of the Total Nonstop Action stable "Main Event Mafia." Collectively, the team has held 2 Major Championships (King), 2 Midcard Championships (King (1), Farron (1)), 2 Lowercard Championships (King (1), Grayson (2)), and 5 Tag Team Championships (King (2), Grayson (2), Farron (1)). Follow them on their individual Twitter accounts: '''Tyler King: '''https://twitter.com/TylerKingCAW '''Chris Corre: '''https://twitter.com/ChrisCorremont '''Nate Farron: '''https://twitter.com/MrPoisonBee '''Gage Grayson: '''https://twitter.com/GageGrayson Tag Team Branches: Poison Bee and Chris Corre: In WAF, Poison Bee and Chris Corre have teamed up on multiple occasions, which eventually led to Poison Bee being added to Too Cool, which is what caused the name to change to the Midcard Mafia. Too Cool: On November 2, 2012, Tyler King and Chris Corre formed a tag team in NO-CW called Too Cool. The formation of this tag team eventually led to the formation of the Midcard Mafia. The Bladerunners: Tyler King and Gage Grayson branched off into The Bladerunners, mainly in DCA, where they managed to become the DCA Tag Team Champions. Guest Apperances: New-ROH: On New-ROH Episode 2, the Midcard Mafia arrived and cut a promo saying that change was coming. Each member also competed in individual matches. In Wrestling: Finishers and Signatures: *'Tyler King: **'The King's Plunge '(Flip Bottom) **'The Banishment '(Dreamer Driver/Attitude Adjustment) *'Chris Corre:' **'Kryptonie Krunch' **'Harlem Side Kick' **'Canadian Backbreaker' **'Reverse Soulderbreaker' *'Nate Farron:' **'Burning Hammer' **'Bicycle Kick' **'Triple German Suplex' **'Accordion Rack' **Spear **Poison Bomb (Green Mist followed by a Powerbomb) *'Gage Grayson:' **'West Coast Cutter/Hastings Street Stunner '(Truth or Consequences) **'Damage Gauge '(Tiger Bomb transitioned into a Liontamer) **'Canadian Neckbreaker' 'Entrance Music: *'Tyler King:' **"I Am the King" by Cage **'"Naming These Variables Part II" by Some Sort of Oasis ' *'Chris Corre:' **'"Since U Been Gone" by A Day to Remember **"The Plot to Bomb the Panhandle" by A Day to Remember **'"Maybe Holding Hands Wasn't Such A Good Idea" by Modern Day Escape ' *'Nate Farron:' **'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g1eere6f4hU'"Waiting" by Not Forgotten **'"Demons" by Candlelight Red' *'Gage Grayson:' **"Limelight" by Rush **'"Working Man" by Rush ' *'Group:' **'"Woke Up This Morning (Chosen One Mix)" by Alabama 3 '(Official Group Theme) **"Holiday" by Green Day (Tyler King and Chris Corre Theme in NO-CW) Championship History: *'Tyler King:' **FNW World Tag Team Championship (1x) - with Biff Andreas **'New-NAW One Survivor Tournament 2013 Winner **New-NAW Hardcore Championship (1x) **New-WWE Intercontinental Championship (1x) **New-NAW World Championship (1x) **DCA Tag Team Championship (1x) - with Gage Grayson **WTW Championship (1x) *'Gage Grayson:' **'WTW Television Championship (2x) (Current) **DCA Tag Team Championship (1x) - with Tyler King ** WTW Tag Team Championship (1x) - with Evan O'Shea *'Nate Farron:' **WTW Tag Team Championship (1x) - with Cody Rhodes **WTW Intercontinental Championship (1x) Note: Only championships held during or after the formation are listed; not their individual Championship reigns. The only exception to this is if they have held championships together in the past. Category:Stable